Tiger Lilly
by InkFingerTips6
Summary: It's time for Princess Tiger Lilly to appear.
1. Chapter 1

The Indian Village was hidden deep within a valley in the treacherous jungle of Neverland. It was there that Princess Tiger Lilly lived with her tribe. She lived in a relatively small tribe, it was close-knit and fierce, the people had to be if they wanted to survive in Neverland with Peter Pan and the lost boys. Tiger Lilly was no exception, she was a fierce girl with impressive speed and stamina, although she was a lousy shot with a bow and arrow, she was deadly with a spear.

Traditionally, the women in her tribe did not learn how to wield weapons, that was a task for the young braves. It wasn't until Pan came to Neverland all those years ago and the Lost Boys began to wreak havoc among the natives did the women begin to learn how to protect themselves, although they were still forbidden to hunt.

The Lost Boys had made a game out of kidnapping the Indian women, and creating magical maps that unless solved would lead the braves in circles for days. Upon getting bored, Pan would release the women, but the women would never be the same afterwards and some of the braves were lost in the woods forever, some even taken to become Lost Boys themselves by Pan's shadow.

Tiger Lilly befriended Peter Pan by mistake one day when she was walking along the beach digging for clams. She heard the clatter of weapons and crouching behind the exposed rocks, watched the scene as Peter Pan and another boy with brown hair and strange clothes battled on the sand.

"You cannot keep me here forever!" the boy cried out angrily.

"Oh, but I can Baelfire." Pan replied with a smirk as he parried the other boy's attack.

The fight continued, with Pan and the other boy continuing to fight one another. The other boy, Baelfire was blind with rage and determination "I am not going to waste my life here!"

"Waste? You will never grow old here. You will waste away if you leave."

"No I will live."

"Where will you go? Back to the Darlings? Wendy is long gone by now." Peter taunted.

Baelfire paused long enough that Peter knocked the sword from his hands and instead of running the other boy through, he tackled the other boy to the ground and pinned him. "You're staying…forever."

A flash of silver caught Tiger Lilly's attention as the boy on the ground managed to pull his dagger from his sleeve and use it to cut Peter's hand.

Peter pulled his hand away, only to have his eyes widen. "Dreamshade." He stated more than asked as he rolled off of Bealfire.

"Good bye Peter." The other boy said before running down the beach and disappearing from sight.

Peter was staring at the sky, "To die would be an awfully great adventure." He mused to himself.

It was at this time that Tiger Lilly decided to leave her hiding place and walked cautiously towards the wounded boy. If he had indeed been exposed to the dreamshade, there was only so much medical aid she could give him…if any.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that Peter was an attractive boy, probably around her own age, with pixie like features and brown hair. He was dressed in green and was currently laying on his back on the ground, his blue eyes half open as he looked up at the sky.

"Peter Pan?" she asked.

The boy rolled his head lazily towards the sound of her voice. "Well if it isn't Tiger Lilly." He greeted with a smirk.

The girl kneeled before him. "You've been injured."

"Yes. Looks like I might die today. Ruffio will be the new leader of the lost boys."

Tiger Lilly assessed the boy with her eyes looking for any obvious injuries until she noticed the cut on his hand only that was already beginning to fester.

"I know a mermaid who owes me a favor, if you can make it with me to the lagoon, I will save you from your wound." Tiger Lilly explained.

"Why would you waste a gift like that on me?" he was suspicious.

"Because I believe that no one deserves to die this way." Tiger Lilly replied.

"You're a fool, you could be rid of me forever. Your people will hate you for saving me." The boy stated as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Fine. If I take you to the mermaid, she is not one of your floozies in the lagoon might I add, then you have to promise to stop kidnapping the people of my village."

Peter paused and seemed to think about these terms. "If your people get in my way then I have permission. This deal does not mean that we have to stop 'playing' with your people does it?"

"As long as you do not kill anyone or hurt them in a way in which they cannot recover." Tiger Lilly agreed.

"Deal." Pan held out his hand which Tiger Lilly shook.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiger Lilly never felt that she belonged with the people of her village, she was different from the other girls, instead of weaving and making blankets, most of her time learning from the medicine man, Falling Tree.

The man was more beautiful than the women in the village and he preferred to wear dresses to the pants that the men usually wore, his hair was worn in long braids down his back and the trinkets he had weaved into his long locks and pierced ears jingled as he walked. Tiger Lilly figured that because they were both odd, the managed to become friends.

The closest thing to friends her age that Tiger Lilly had was a brave named Silver Fish and a girl named Shell. Silver Fish was a poor excuse of a brave, he was barely strong enough to draw back the string on a bow and was too scrawny and in poor physical shape. But what he lacked in looks and strength he made up for in cleverness and humor.

One day when Silver Fish was hunting with the other braves, the boys pushed him into a river where he nearly drowned before Tiger Lilly managed to yank him to shore. She had agreed to teach him how to swim so long as he would teach her how to read the stars. A strange friendship was formed.

Shell was the most beautiful girl in the village, she was also the perfect example of what a woman should be; obedient, kind, gentle, lovely, and a good cook. However, she was also sickly. Falling Tree had to prepare a medicine for her once a week or else she would fall ill. Tiger Lilly figured that since the two of them were as different as the sun and the moon, they were drawn to one another.

Tiger Lilly was odd in her own way. She was vengeful, unafraid to get someone back for the cruel things that they had done. She was also dark, preferring the macabre and baroque to the perfect and living. Crows were her favorite animal and she wore their feathers in her long dark hair.

She was not beautiful in the traditional way, but she was striking. Her body had yet to develop the curves that most girls her age gain; however, she was lithe with more lean muscle than soft curves. Her face was angular instead of soft and round, with high cheek bones and a sharp chin. She had eyes so dark that they were almost black framed by long dark lashes and heavy eyebrows.

The people of the village mostly avoided her, so you can guess her surprise when she awoke one night to find Peter Pan outside of the village.

She had awoken to the sound of beautiful music playing, curiosity got the best of her and she rose from her sleeping skins and followed the sound.

Peter was waiting for her, perched in one of the trees playing the hypnotic and wonderful tune.

She crossed her arms when she saw him. She did not expect to ever see Peter Pan again, in fact she really did not want to. Even though the two of them had struck a bargain she had no desire to form a friendship with him after all he had done to the people in her village.

She could hear the cries of the Lost Boys that had been stolen by the shadow, and bore witness to the torturous things they did to both human and animal alike.

"To what do I owe the honor?" she inquired bitterly.

"The pleasure is all mine, princess. I figured you would come, this pipe is special and only certain people can hear the music you know." He explained as he placed the pipe back inside the pouch on his leg.

"Well I guess that just makes me special. What do you want, Pan?" she asked.

"Merely to invite you to a party celebrating my survival of dream shade. After all, you are the reason and you would be our honorary guest."

Tiger Lilly looked at the boy thoughtfully. She was curious about the Lost Boys, she didn't know anything about them. Or Peter.

"I'll come…if you promise that I will return safely and in one piece to my bed before the sun is up." Tiger Lilly stated simply.

Peter chuckled. "Way to take the fun out of everything"

She glared at him. "Well, lead the way" she said simply.

Peter smiled before taking her hand and leading her deep into the forest.j

Tiger Lilly made sure to pay attention to the many twists and turns that Peter Pan made during the trek towards the compound. She heard the boys before she saw them, the sound of sticks beating together along with the cries of the boys as they danced around a fire.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. They reminded her of the young braves during one of the celebrations that her tribe had. Dancing around a fire and playing music loudly together.

The boys all stopped when they saw Peter, and gazed wide eyed at Tiger Lilly.

"Boys, this is Princess Tiger Lilly. She is the reason that I am still alive today." Peter introduced taking her hand and holding it proudly above her head.

The boys cheered and soon began dancing and beating their sticks together again.

Peter dragged Tiger Lilly into the circle and the two began to dance with the boys. Tiger Lilly instantly joined in. Dancing was one of her favorite things to do, and she found herself forgetting all of her troubles letting loose and twirling to the beat of the sticks and drums.

She noticed Peter watching her, and she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. The boys in the village had that same look when she danced. She twirled and clapped her hands together, stomping her feet and dancing the way that her mother had taught her.

At sunrise, Tiger Lilly bid the Lost Boys good bye and began the walk back to her village. She couldn't help the smile on her face, for the first time in a long time she felt as if she belonged somewhere.

And Peter Pan wasn't that bad, in fact he had been a lot of fun to dance and celebrate with. Maybe, there was more to the heartless and shadowless boy then meets the eye.

When she arrived back in the village she all but collapsed onto her sleeping mat, her feet tired and her eyes stinging from the smoke of the fire. She knew that she should wake up and do her chores, but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time she had had fun with children her own age and she wasn't afraid to admit it or skip one day of chores.

She fell asleep to the sound of drums and the feel of Peter's eyes on her as she danced.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until a ship landed on the Island did Tiger Lilly see Peter Pan again. She and Peter were walking along the beach when they saw a John boat carrying two men on it.

"I thought that it was impossible to come to Neverland without magic." Tiger Lilly said as she and the boy ducked behind some rocks.

"It is." Peter replied.

She looked over at the boy; he was staring intently at the two men as they wandered onto shore. He suddenly smirked. "Well Tiger Lilly, let's go meet the new neighbors."

He suddenly disappeared and she cautiously snuck out from behind the rocks, her moccasin covered feet silent as she snuck up on the two men.

"How." She said in greeting.

The two men jumped, drawing their swords and pointing them at the young girl. She jumped back, also into a fighting stance, grabbing her spear in a defensive crouch.

"Now is that any way to greet a lady? Are you two lost?" Peter asked.

Tiger Lilly slowly lowered her spear while the two men lowered their swords. The two men remained silent.

"You certainly look lost." Peter stated.

"Identify yourself boy." The man with shot hair, obviously the older of the two demanded.

"I'm Peter Pan, and this is my friend Princess Tiger Lilly of the sky tribe," Peter said with a nod of his head Tiger Lilly mocked the motion. "I live here. Who are you two?"

"Capitan Jones, and my Lieutenant," The Capitan introduced as he and his brother put their swords back in the holsters. "We're here by order of the King."

"The king?" Pan asked with a chuckle. "We don't have any kings in Neverland, just me."

Tiger Lilly shot him a sour look, that went unnoticed by Pan. However she did notice the smirk that the Lieutenant tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"That's funny," the Capitan said. He held out a drawing that Tiger Lilly immediately identified as dream shade. "We seek this plant. Now tell us boy where can we find it?"

Tiger Lilly looked over at Peter, the boy did not take orders well. He was the one who did the ordering not the other way around. She couldn't help but wonder what he would do.

"Your king sent you for this plant?" he asked with a smirk as he took the paper from the Capitan's hand.

Tiger Lilly felt the Lieutenant's eyes on her, she met his gaze before he quickly looked away.

"You know it?" the Capitan asked.

"Dream shade. It's the deadliest plant on the island." Peter explained.

Tiger Lilly noticed the Lieutenant give his Captain an incredulous look. Obviously he had lied. The Capitan noticed and gave him a stern glance.

"Your king is very ruthless." Peter stated.

"Nonsense." The Captain stated.

"It's medicine." The Lieutenant said, finally speaking. Tiger Lilly couldn't help but turn her attention to him.

"It's doom. Why fight a nasty battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant." Peter demanded. Tiger Lilly couldn't help but sigh, typical Pan always wanting to play fair.

She noticed the two boys turn away from Peter and whisper to one another. She took as step forward and whispered into his ear. "We aren't going to give it them are we?"

Before he could reply the two men turned their attention back to Peter. "This boy is merely playing games with us. And I grow tired of them," he took the paper back from Peter and looked at his Lieutenant. "Come on let's keep moving." He stated as he turned to walk away.

The Luitentant turned and looked at Tiger Lilly before beginning to walk away. About ten steps later he turned and looked at the two of them again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Peter said with a smirk as he waved to the two men.

Tiger Lilly and Pan stood together as they watched the men walk into the jungle.

She turned to the boy. "Should we follow them?"

Pan smiled a crooked smile. "Of course" He stated simply.

She and Peter followed the two men at a distance as they peaked one of the smaller mountains. The two continued to speak to one another as the two children drew closer.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?" Peter asked as the Capitan cut off a branch of dream shade.

Tiger Lilly watched in horror as the man began to cut himself with dream shade. She couldn't help herself as she screamed "Stop" and jumped up from her hiding place.

By the time she reached the Capitan he was on the ground, his brother holding him.

"No, no no!" he was crying out.

She kneeled next to the body and turned to Peter for help, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" the Lieutenant demanded.

"He's poisoned himself. We told you it was poisonous." Tiger Lilly said looking up into blue eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Help me." He begged.

She looked at him, her dark eyes boring into him. She nodded.

"Help me get him back to the ship."

"Ok." She said as she began to grab the unconscious man's arm. She knew that this man would die. The dream shade would take his life before the Lieutenant would be able to get his brother down the mountain. He would be rowing a corpse back to the ship. But after recieving the desperate look in the man's eyes as he begged a complete stranger to help him carry his dead brother back to the ship, she didn't have the heart to tell him that his brother would not survive.

"I tried to warn you" The voice of Peter said from behind them.

The Lieutenant stopped and turned to look at Peter.

"He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart."

"Please he's my brother, he's all I have left"

Tiger Lilly felt her heart clench.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it."

"Peter!" Tiger Lilly cried.

"He was stubborn. I didn't mean to," the man said as he tried to hold back his tears gazing back at his brother.

He looked between Tiger Lilly and Peter, "Can you help me?"

Peter Pan sighed as he stepped closer to the man and his brother. "Well I might not feel like it, but today is your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying."

Tiger Lilly turned quickly towards Pan, "There is?" she asked.

Peter turned towards her and nodded. The Lieutenant stood up quickly.

"Tell me."

Peter walked towards the wall and waved his hand; the dream shade parted and revealed a spring. Tiger Lilly couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. There was no way this was a magic fountain, was it?

"This spring, these waters are rich with the power of Never land…it's what keeps this land and all on it so," he paused and chuckled to himself "Young."

The lieutenant turned to Tiger Lilly for confirmation and she nodded.

"By drinking from it, the water can harm any illness." Peter said. He looked to Tiger Lilly, his eyes telling her to play along.

"Thank you." The Lieutenant said as he rushed towards the waters.

Tiger Lilly grabbed the man's arm. "But we must warn you. All magic comes at a price." She said cautiously, hoping that the man would take her hint. "That spring is no exception," she said as she dropped his arm.

"Don't leave the island unless you are willing to pay it" Peter stated.

"Of course, whatever you want, it's yours." The Lieutenant said.

Tiger Lilly stepped forward, opening her mouth to warn the man that if he and his brother left the island, his brother would die.

Peter grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "No." He whispered in her ear, his grip on her arm painfully tight.

Tiger Lilly couldn't bear to watch as the Lieutenant filled his canteen up with water and poured it down his brother's throat.

"Come on" he whispered, taking her hand and making the two of them vanish.

Later that day, Tiger Lilly sat on the beach and watched the two men paddle away towards their ship. She couldn't help but feel her heart break for the young lieutenant, knowing that his brother would die before they made it home.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five years since Tiger Lilly and Peter Pan had seen the now dead Capitan and his brother. In that time, her body had stopped aging and she now looked like a girl of about 16 years old. Her lithe body had slight curves, her ebony hair had grown longer, and she had grown slightly taller.

She still maintained a strained friendship with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They had a mutual understanding and sometimes Tiger Lilly would go visit them at their Compound. For the most part she stayed away from them, as the years had gone by she had noticed how ruthless Peter Pan really was.

Despite the agreement the two had made all those years ago, her people were still being tourmented by him and the Lost Boys. He did keep to his agreement that if they came into his land, he had the right to "play" with them. However all except for the Sky Tribe's village belonged to Pan, something the boy had convinently forgotten to mention to her when they struck the bargain.

"Silverfish," Tiger Lilly said lazily one day. The two were swimming in a pool created by the river that ran through Neverland.

"Yes, Tiger Lilly?" he asked. The boy had not finished aging yet, every year he got a little older.

"My father says that I am to build my own shelter, now that I am old enough to wed"

"You are chief Little Big Panther's daughter, of course you will be married" Silverfish stated simply.

Tiger Lilly gave a bitter laugh. "The day that the village stops fearing me will be the day"

Silverfish sighed and swam over to her laughing "They don't fear you they just think you are odd."

Tiger Lilly sighed and splashed her friend. "Come on, we need to get going."

Silverfish nodded.

They both climbed out of the water and got dressed. A stick cracking caused the two to jump and turn quickly.

"What was that?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"Probably the Lost Boys, we need to get going." Silverfish stated grabbing onto Tiger Lilly's hand.

Tiger Lilly shook her head and yanked her hand away. "Those boys wouldn't dare mess with me." She muttered more to herself than to him.

Silverfish scoffed. "The word of Peter Pan means nothing… you know that. The boys are going to kidnap us and do who knows what to us."

Tiger Lilly was about to turn back towards her friend before a sack was yanked over her head. She struggled and kicked as she was yanked off her feet and carried away. The last thing she heard was Silverfish calling her name.

When Tiger Lilly awoke, she was leaning against what she thought was a post. She looked up only to realize that it was the mast of a ship. She moved to stand only to find that bother her wrist and ankles were bound together painfully tight by rope.

She looked around violently trying to find her bearings. She was aboard a ship and from what she could tell it wasn't moving because the sails were down. Most likely anchored somewhere. She struggled to stand, using the post for leverage only to fall back down painfully onto her side.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of black boots stop before her. She craned her neck, looking up to see black pants, a black jacket, black vest and a white shirt. His hair was the color of honey and cut short, but it was the eyes that she remembered so well.

"I know you…" she managed to say.

"My name is Capitan Hook now," he stated flashing a hook were his left hand once was. "And I know you, Princess Tiger Lilly. I know how you and that devil Peter Pan killed my brother."

Tiger Lilly struggled up to her knees. "We warned you" she said.

"You said that magic came with a price. If I had known that the price would have been my brother's life I never would have let him drink the water."

"The water wasn't the problem. Your brother died because you left Neverland. I tried to warn you."

"You did nothing of the sort, you and that little bastard killed my brother" Hook's voice raised as he grabbed her by her bound wrist with his hook and yanked her to her feet.

"Here's the deal, Tiger Lilly. If you tell me where Peter Pan's compound is, I will let you be free".

She looked him in the eye before turned her head upward in what she hoped was a haughty manner.

"Very well, Princess…I have another plan for you. You will be bait to capture Peter Pan" he said putting his hand on her face and tilting it towards him so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"We will just have to wait for the tide to come in"

Tiger Lilly felt her dark eyes widen a bit with surprise. He was really going to use her as live bait, for Peter Pan? What did this man know about Peter Pan? He knew first hand that Peter was a murderer, he lost his own brother.

"Still want to keep it a secret?" he asked again.

"I will not tell you." She said simply before feeling the strong sting of a slap on her face and falling back down to the ground.

"Then you will drown during high tide." Hook stated as stomped towards his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

A few hours later, Tiger Lilly was seated in a row boat with Capitan Hook and his first mate, a portly man with a red hat he seemed rather proud of.

"For what it is worth, Hook. I am sorry about what happened to your brother. It is a tragedy to loose someone so close to you." Tiger Lilly said sincerely. She really did understand his loss, and she truly felt guilty about the death of the man's brother.

He was staring at her intently through those mesmerizing blue eyes. "You really mean that, don't you" he stated more than asked.

She nodded.

"You have lost someone?" he inquired. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to say more, talk about loss as something that no one else could understand.

"You have suffered another great loss, the tattoo on your arm. I cannot read it…but it was not there before" Tiger Lilly said.

"Milah…she died…" He trailed off.

Tiger Lilly remained silent until she finally asked the question. "What makes you think Peter will come for me?"

"Because he loves you" Hook stated simply.

She almost laughed at him. "Pan doesn't love anyone but himself"

"Then he must have a soft spot for you. He will come"

Tiger Lilly laughed then. "You will be drowning me for no reason. I will not tell you where his compound is…nor will he rescue me"

Hook sighed. They had arrived at skull rock, he and the man whose name was Smee hoisted her and the heavy anchor out of the boat and onto a rock.

"The tide will come in quickly, love" Hook mused.

She glared at him.

"You can still be saved".

At this she turned away with another haughty look.

Hook tried a different approach then, he stepped forward he was already knee deep in water, and Tiger Lilly could feel her feet begin to get wet with the rising tide.

His hand rested softly, almost lovingly against her cheek.

"T'would be a shame to drown something so beautiful" he said.

She turned to look at him again, but remained silent her eyes narrowed.

"If you would just tell me…" he trailed off as he moved closer, his lips just a breath from hers, his eyes looking from hers to her full lips and back to hers. As if asking the question that was buzzing through Tiger Lilly's mind _Is he going to?_

She saw a different look in the man's hurt and angry eyes then. The same look that the braves in her village got when she danced.

"I would rather drown" she replied. She saw him raise his hook, as if he were going to kill her then and there. She clenched her eyes shut.

Instead he used that hook to drag her to her feet as he pressed his lips to hers in a firm kiss.

He shoved her back down to the rock, his lips still on hers until he unhooked himself from her ropes and stepped back.

"I'm sorry" he whispered touching his fingers to his lips before turning and sloshing through the water towards high ground in the cave.

Tiger Lilly watched him as he disappeared into the shadows, but quickly looked down when she noticed that the ocean water was up to her mid calf.

This is a way to die. She thought to herself. She knew that crying for help was pointless, no one would hear her and the mermaids could care less about her.

She sighed, well no one could say that she was a traitor. She literally took Peter's secret to her grave.

The an hour passed and Tiger Lilly felt the water continue to creep up her body. It wasn't until she was chest deep in the water that she heard a noise that she never thought she would hear.

The crow of a rooster that signaled the arrival of Peter Pan.

"Hello, Princess" he said as he floated above the water looking at her.

She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips, but instead it turned into a warning. "Look out!"

He turned just in time and drew his small dagger to block Hook's hook from piercing his back.

She watched as the fight continued, Hook and Pan chasing one another among the rocks, each trying to dominate the other. The fight quickly moved out of Tiger Lilly's limited line of sight.

She could only hear the sound of metal meeting metal and the occasion yell of anger from Hook. At some point she heard him yell for Smee.

The water was up to her lips now. She tilted her head back trying to keep her head above water only to have a wave slosh over her, causing her to swallow a mouthful of sea water.

She coughed and gasped for air as another waves passed over her head. Then another.

She closed her eyes when the water was finally above her head, keeping them clenched shut to keep from having to see her watery grave. In the Sky Tribe it was considered bad luck to look upon the place where you would be buried before your time. She figured that this was the closest thing to a burial she would ever get.

Looks like she was right after all, Peter Pan didn't care for her if he had he would have come to her aid by now.

Suddenly her body felt lighter as the weight of the anchor was released from her body and a pair of lean but strong arms pulled her up out of the water, cradling her against him as he flew through the sky.

She coughed up water and looked up to see Peter Pan holding her, she wrapped her arms around his neck slightly afraid of him dropping her as he flew back to the Indian Village. She wouldn't admit it, especially to him but she was deathly afraid of heights.


End file.
